This guy is in love with you Hiro
by Gigglesworth
Summary: It's hard to be in love with Tyson's brother when the latter keeps running away from you. Will Max ever win his love? Don't worry! Your friends will help you. YAOI Pairings: Max and Hiro ; Tyson and Kai


Disclaimer: I own what now?

_**A/N: I barely write these days but do enjoy this piece and most of the pending stories are still on the process of writing/editing.**_

**Title: This guy is in love with you Hiro**

* * *

><p>Hiro is Tyson's older brother<p>

Bladers look up to him as a big brother figure and friend

He's tall, dark and mysterious like Kai, it intrigues people

Everyone (excluding Kai) loves him

unbeknown to him these are the reasons aside from his good looks that Max was head over heels for him ever since he laid eyes on Tyson's older brother. Max sighed when thinking about the idea of asking Hiro out for a date, the guy was straight and it was evident when he discovered Tyson was in a relationship with Kai sure at first Hiro tried to persuade Tyson to think about his decision but in the end he can't force Tyson to have a relationship wih someone of the opposite sex.

Max sighed again and turn his head towards Tyson "hey Tyson, I've been thinking"

Polishing his precious Dragoon Tyson answered "what do you have in mind?" he said not slightly caring

pressing his two pointer fingers together he looked away with his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink "oh... about your brother"

this time Tyson was curious "What about my brother?"

Max blushes "Do you think he'll go out with me on a date?"

"what do you m-" Tyson stopped and took the time registering what Max just said until it finally hit him "Ooooooh" this was new, he didn't know Max would actually try and start a relationship with his brother Hiro. The idea of Max wanting a relationship to his non gay older brother seemed innocent enough and he didn't see any harm in asking but then again he can't be sure "I dunno Max, remember when I told him I was in love with Kai?"

"nah, he just didn't like Kai that much"

Both started to remember

_"so Tyson what's so important you wanted to ask me that you have to drag me and your friends here in our family dojo?"_

_"First I want you to sit down"_

_Hiro sat on the floor and so did Max, Kenny and Hilary, Tyson bravely sat in front of Hiro with Kai beside him for some reason Hiro find their seating arrangement suspicious even his younger brother was acting strange today. Tyson gulps hard "Hiro"_

_Hiro raised his brow anticipating for an answer "yes?" _

_out of nervousness Tyson stutters "I...I..I'm..well...y-you see. I'm..ssorta uh.. gosh this is hard" _

_"yes? go on"_

_Hiro was patient enough to listen despite the stuttering. Tyson rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Kai fo support when Kai gets the idea he took Tyson's hand on his with a firm and comforting grip this action of course caught Hiro's eye and sensed something must be going on between those two and their 3 friends are just here as witnesses in case something might go wrong. His suspicions were correct when Kai spoke_

_"me and Tyson are in a relationship"_

_At first Hiro thought this might be some sort of a cruel joke from Kai as he only stares blankly at him but it didn't last until Tyson confirms it "I'm in love with him" Tyson said gripping at Kai's hand tighter waiting for the outcome._

_needless to say Hiro exploded "HIWATARI YOU BASTARD!" followed by extreme rage by trying to kill Kai for brainwashing his precious little brother around the Dojo while others tried to restrain him._

The memory of that day still brings chills to Tyson "I'm so glad he accepted me and Kai as a couple now" Tyson put a hand on Maxs' shoulder for support and maybe some little encouragement "Max if you really like my brother why not go ask him now" he tilted his head towards the hallway of the house "if it doesn't work then maybe he isn't the one for you and I'll help you find a way to get over your crush over him".

Max thinks for bit 'hmmm... Tyson is right if I don't do it now I'll forever be conflicted of these feelings for Hiro' after he finally decided Max stood up "You're right Tyson! i'm going over there and ask him right now" Max walks directly towards the hallways to Hiro's room

"go get him Max! I believe in you 100 percent" Tyson cheered when Max was out of earsight Tyson sat back and returned to polishing his beyblade "poor Max he'll only get his feelings hurt"

Max walks confidently to Hiro's room with his mind full of questions 'I wonder what I will say to him? will I ask him directly or should I be subtle? gosh I never really thought this through' Max stopped walking and starts to panic 'I have no idea on how to initiate starting a relationship! maybe if I go back and ask Tyson for tips. yeah that should work' before he could retreat back outside with Tyson a familiar voice called out his name

"Hello there Max"

Max froze and slowly he turned around towards Hiro and there he was...

Hiro fresh from the bathroom, dripping wet wearing only a towel around his waist, droplets of water sliding slowly at his fine muscles from top to bottom. Half naked Hiro was too much for Max to bear and he just stood staring at him all speechless. Oblivious to the younger boy's feelings for him he just shrugs and walk past him and went into his room by the time the door was shut Max finally awoken from his trance.

"I just saw the most beautiful image today" he muttered then he started to blush "I hope that will forever burn in my memories and in my wet dreams too!" he squeals

When Max finally went back to his friend, Tyson was expecting on how it went well "took you long enough you almost had me worry, so did you manage to tell Hiro?"

"no" he said with disappointment but his face suddenly went dreamy "I got lost watching him wearing only a towel and it was so sexy"

"then what took you so long to get back here?"

"oh that? I got really horny thinking about your half-naked brother I masturbated in the bathroom" he said bluntly

"you what?"

"you ran out of toilet paper too" he added

Tyson decided to not go on further with the details "right... I'll just pretend I didn't hear that"

"I'll try asking him again tomorrow"

THE NEXT DAY

Max was at Kai's place, the reason why he's here was because apparently the couple was having some sort of a lover's spat and Tyson was in no mood to talk. According to Tyson it was Kai's fault but with their conversation earlier that morning to Max's observation Tyson kept blushing and mumbling some words he can't decipher. To find the answers himself he went to Kai and also his reason for going there was to get advice from his older and more mature friend.

"I can't believe it" Max pointed at the numerous pile of cosplay dresses and a few bondage clothes littered around the room. Max screams "Kai your a pervert!". Kai wasn't bothered as he continues to read his book "hn. I get that a lot"

"Is _THIS_ the reason why you and Tyson are fighting?" Max said with emphasis, showing him a short skirt nurse outfit. Kai put down his book on the table and turns to Max "well he did say he wants more excitement in our relationship. By the way you look good in that nurse outfit"

"Really? thanks Kai. I wonder if Hiro- heeeeey, Kai don't change the subject"

"Hiro huh?" Kai smirks, not only that Max looks cute in a nurse outfit but he also discovers Max was in love with Hiro. Somehow the idea of converting Hiro seems good enough work and no one would ever resist their adorably cute blond haired friend Max, it's true not just girls but even guys like him too. Also, this is a perfect plan to exact his revenge on Hiro for preventing him from seeing Tyson after the latter discovered their romantic relationship and everyone knows Kai can hold a grudge for a very long time and would strike at any given opportunity.

Kai smirks evilly and looks at Max "you have other reasons to why you are here right?". Max shyly looks down and scratches the back of his head "well you can put it that way"

plans are already forming inside his head as Kai continues "Really now? and you want my help?"

Max looks hopeful "will you help me?"

"I can help you get it on with Hiro" Kai said with sincerity but in the back of his mind has other plans 'for all the reason to torment him'

"eh? really Kai? will it involve wearing these cosplay dresses to seduce him?" Kai gently hit Max with a rolled up newspaper on the head "no idiot. I meant giving you some advice"

"oh"

Kai turns back to his table and scribbles some words in a small piece of paper, he turned around and gave it to Max "here follow these instructions carefully". Max reads the contents of the paper and look at Kai with a confused face "How can this grocery list help me?".

"It's on the other side Max" Kai face palmed, he took the paper from Max hand, turned it around and placed them back. Max read it again and a smile grew on his face "Wow this is great Kai. Thanks!"

"No problem"

before Max could prepare himself to leave he almost forgot to ask another reason why he's here in Kai's apartment "oh yeah before I go what about you and Tyson? will you give him a call?". From the look on Kai's face he didn't seem to be worried at all "Tyson will get over it, he'll come by and see me". As if on cue, they heard heavy footsteps running towards the main entrance of the apartment Kai immediately recognizes it to be Tyson "oh, he's here already"

Tyson slammed open the door and startled poor Max "KAI!"

Kai lazily stood up and greeted him "hey" Tyson slowly march towards Kai and in front of him in order to look at him face to face "Kai" he said softly

"hn?"

Tyson started with an apologetic tone "I've done a lot of thinking and I guess I overreacted when you showed me that skanky nurse outfit you wanted to try out with me last night"

"you threatened to breakup with me too"

"I was jealous because YOU went out with Ray to buy kinky outfits and not me"

"It was to surprise you and Ray offered to help"

"oh how can you be so sure that he's not hitting on you? I can see it in his eyes that he secretly likes you"

_Flashback to the day Ray accompanied Kai to buy cosplay dresses... in Tyson's wild imagination_

_Kai and Ray walks into a cosplay store hand in hand with smiles and with a bit of flirting on Ray's part. Ray leaned on Kai, he bring his face closer to Kai and whispers seductively "hey Kai wanna see me trying on some kinky outfit and have sex at the dressing room?" he added a lick on his cheek to further tempt him and placed his hand on Kai's groin area and felt a hard bulge on his pants "I take that as a yes". _

Kai quickly stops Tyson before he could go any further on the details of an event that never really happened except the fact that Kai and Ray really went into a cosplay shop "that NEVER happened, in fact it went like this"

_Flashback to what really happened_

_Kai and Ray walks into a cosplay store and Ray was curious since it was his first time getting in an adult store, he got a little excited. _

_Ray's eyes beamed with joy "Kai they got sex toys!"he ran towards the sex toys section_

_"hn." Kai walks directly at the cosplay section_

_Ray picks up an item out of curiosity "what this strange looking string of balls i'm holding?" while waiting for Kai's answer he figured it was some sort of accessory and wore it around his neck. Kai was browsing but took a glance to Ray's direction "an Anal bead" he smirks_

_"oh gross!" Ray felt defiled and quickly took the sex item off of him, he then focused on the next item that caught his attention "oh hey a penis enlarger!" Ray called the attention of the saleslady "excuse me miss? is this effective?"_

_"yes indeed sir it's 100% effective"_

_"Sweet!" eventually Ray bought a lot of stuff from the store with Kai ending up buying it all much to his annoyance_

"And that is how it really happened and Ray already have Mariah, quit being so paranoid"

"Fine, i'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Kai smirks with an evil intention in mind "I will if you wear this nurse outfit"

Then there was silence. Tyson stared at the nurse uniform then back at Kai wearing a mischievous grin on his face "now take off your clothes". Max felt the sexual tension in the room and slowly went towards the exit before he could witness any unnecessary scenes and gently closed the door on his way out. Outside he could hear Tyson protesting

"Take off your clothes Tyson"

"No and quit sounding like a perv!"

"alright, I'll take them off for you"

"hey! stop that! no don't touch me there!" Tyson started moan "ahhh stop grinding ahhh your leg on my ahhhh"

Max walks away before he gets aroused "Man, they sure gonna have a lot of fun in there" Max was envy of those two, he wished that someday he'll have the same experience that they have. Right now his mission was to woo Hiro and he was going confront him today but there was one problem that Max just remembered.

Max slaps his forehead "I don't know where he is right now and I don't have his number!". Only Tyson has his older brother's number and Max is no way will disturb Kai and Tyson's current _activity_ back at the apartment and those two will take forever to finish. Max sighed, here he was all happy and giddy with excitement only to be crushed with disappointment but Max is still not giving up though.

"I'm gonna search Hiro in the whole city if I have to!" he said in determination and rushed towards the first location to where Hiro might hang-out.

.

.

.

To be Continued . . .

* * *

><p>I'm still writing on those pending stories of mine but due to time constraints and refreshing on new material for humor thus this story was created! Why YAOI? well I did mention I write any pairing and TysonxKai was the first thing in my mind and then MaxxHiro too.<p>

Leave a review to whatever is in your mind


End file.
